<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Propose a Toast by Yotsubadancesintherain5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426172">Propose a Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5'>Yotsubadancesintherain5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, No Dialogue, One Shot, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire have a second wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Propose a Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a lot of commotion. It was the good kind, not the sort that had plunged the after party of Garnet’s wedding into chaos. It was not the kind of horrible feeling that had been in the back of Garnet’s mind since the Gem war was over – that had dissipated now.</p><p>Now she could stop looking over her shoulder, waiting for the seemingly inevitable moment that Blue Diamond would find her. She could finally stop running.</p><p>The commotion was the kind where the Temple gained many, many, many old friends. They all chattered, all got used to their old bodies and voices.</p><p>Steven was eagerly getting himself acquainted with these old friends. Amethyst was making friends in her laid-back way. Pearl and Garnet found themselves reminiscing for what felt like, and most likely was, hours.</p><p>A tentative plan for where these newly restored Crystal Gems were going to live was being sorted in Garnet’s mind, and doubtless that everyone else was thinking as well. But it was only put aside because Steven was jolted by a bolt of inspiration.</p><p>It was that now all of the original Crystal Gems could attend Garnet’s wedding.</p><p>It was a wonderful idea that had only been put on the mental backburner because of more pressing matters.</p><p>But in this case the only challenging part would be figuring out how to fit all of the guests on the beach. It was a challenge that Garnet could handle.</p><p>-</p><p>The process of planning a wedding went, as it did the first time, smoothly with Steven’s planner. And there were a lot more helping hands, a lot more easy-going chatter that made the work feel like nothing.</p><p>The wedding attire for Ruby and Sapphire was the same and ever just the same, they both coyly shut their eyes to the other’s attire. A familiar happiness was settled into the air.</p><p>Something did change on the actual wedding day, save for the obvious of many, many, many new gems mingling around the humans.</p><p>Sapphire led the walk with Ruby with the aisle, but halfway through it had become a dance, their laughter as numerous as the waves washing in on the shoreline.</p><p>This time their vows were a little teary, like the words of love coaxed these happy tears; that the world had nearly been shattered but they survived.</p><p>When Steven declared them wives once more, Ruby was quick to give a kiss to Sapphire.</p><p>Ruby wanted another moment to gaze upon Sapphire’s face, so their dance had not started just yet. Sapphire understood, her hands running through Ruby’s hair, Ruby cupping her face and Ruby’s unspoken words pouring out in her gaze.</p><p>The moment did end only to give way to another. In their next kiss Garnet was formed, the love surrounding her, always clinging to every part of her being.</p><p>There were cheers and applause, festivities that would go long into the night.</p><p>-</p><p>In the morning Garnet was sitting on the couch, wedding bliss humming all throughout her mind.</p><p>It was quite early, the sky outside still dark and the coldness of night present.</p><p>She could hear the creak of Steven’s bed as he woke up and left the bed. He walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and still looking rather sleepy. He stumbled to Garnet, and settled next to her, his arms around her midsection.</p><p>Garnet ran her hand down his hair, and thought after a while that he had fallen asleep again.</p><p>But he mumbled out another idea, that Ruby and Sapphire had the time to go on their honeymoon now, the idea falling from his mouth like he wanted to tell her this before falling asleep again.</p><p>The word honeymoon sounded pleasant and was not one Garnet heard in a long while. But it was not an optimal time for such an occasion. It would come later.</p><p>When the time was right Garnet would rather that the honeymoon become a family road trip. Garnet had nearly lost them, nearly lost herself, so it would be good to have the ones she loved join her.</p><p>She would tell Steven this when he woke up. For now she enjoyed the peacefulness of the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>